iJournal
by RandomWriter57
Summary: A journal website for students at World Academy W. A bunch of students writing journals and commenting on others' entries. How's that going to work out? Rated T for language. On hiatus, to be re-written.
1. Welcome to iJounal Alfred and Matthew

_Welcome to iJournal. We are the free, online, anonymous journal for World Academy pupils' usage. Use your journal wisely!_

iJournal is a website for World Academy W students. As an assignment, they have to anonymously create their own journals about what's going on in their lives. Their journals will not be viewed by anybody but fellow students, who may comment on the entries. The school's student council came up with the idea, and now the teachers of various classes will allow time for the students to write in their journals during certain classes (computing, personal and social education [PSE], free time etc.). Students can write whatever they want in their journals, but are told to think wisely about what they write.  
>We start our story with the journal entries of two step-brothers – Alfred F Jones and Matthew Williams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Hey guys!  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> HeroDude

Hey guys! This is my first journal entry, so I thought I'd start with something happy!  
>…but I don't know what to write 'cause you'd know who I was if I said what I'm thinking…<br>My day today was awesome! My friends and I had a really good laugh in Home Ec! One of them ran around the kitchen with a frying pan pretending to hit people on the heads in a really good impression of someone else, who wasn't in our class. Too bad, I'd like to have seen how they'd react!  
>…..what should I write? :  
>See you guys later!<br>HeroDude!  
><em>Posted: 282/12 11:05_

**COMMENTS:**

**Author**: TheAwesomeMe  
>W00T! First comment!<br>That was awesome! I wish *that person* had been in the class at the time!  
>But at the same time, that would be totally unawesome.<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:07_

**Author**: FryingChick  
>That is really stupid and immature. I hope that you didn't hurt anyone! Or else, *that person* will kill you in your sleep…<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:08_

**Author**: TheAwesomeMe  
>I'm not scared of you! You're probably some random little wimpy chick in the lowest year! I am way too awesome to be beaten by anybody!<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:09_

**Author:** HeroDude  
>Stop fighting on my comments guys! Go fight on your own journal pages!<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:10_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Ignorance…  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> MapleHockey

Hi there! I know none of you are probably reading this, and you don't know who I am, so that makes me feel comfortable enough to write this journal.  
>I'm usually ignored, a lot.<br>My brother is really popular….probably one of the most popular people in the school! Everybody knows him, likes him, talks to him, hangs out with him…  
>He's really good at everything! He loves sports, and even though he messes about a lot, he's really good academically as well.<br>So what about his step-brother?  
>That would be me. I'm the one who gets pretty good grades but is never noticed. People pass in the corridors without a word. Teachers don't even acknowledge my presence in class.<br>I'm practically invisible.  
>Even my pet can't remember my name. If people ever see me, they always wonder, <em>who is this person?<em>  
>I kind of want to be noticed a bit more, but not too much. I don't think I could cope with being the most noticed person at school!<br>Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest! Please, disregard what you've read if you read it, because it was just me basically getting things off my chest, non-important things.  
>And please don't tell me to go to the support and guidance office about it, it's not important or anything.<br>Thanks if you read it though, and sorry for wasting your time with my moaning.  
>MapleHockey.<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:04_

**COMMENTS:**

**Author**: TheTresBienMoi  
>Ah, you are not noticed? I'm sure that you could be noticed a bit more if you did something noticeable! Like flashing your butt or serenading the one you love in the cafeteria (ah <em>l'amour<em>, how I adore it!) Those things would get people to notice you, certainly mon cher! Try your hardest!  
><em>Posted: 282/12 11:05_

**Author:** Gentleman  
>Ignore the above advice. If you may pardon my language here, it is absolutely bollocks to do that.<br>You said you're in the shadow of your brother, correct? Well, why don't you try talking to him about it, ask him to tone it down a bit in order for you to gain a bit more attention. If that doesn't work, try talking to people and making more friends. You seem like a nice person, so I'm sure that would be pretty easy. Try your best, good luck!  
><em>Posted: 282/12 11:06_

**Author**: TheTresBienMoi  
>Ah Gentleman, lighten up! Yes, it would grab attention, but it was meant as a loving joke, so worry not! And his brother, he sounds like a bit of a big headed idiot, so talking to him may not work, non? You do seem to be really kind, mon cher.<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:07_

**Author**: MapleHockey  
>People actually read this? Oh, well, as I said above, it's not a big deal or anything, nothing to worry about! I'm sure I'll make some friends soon! Thank you for the advice though! No more commenting please.<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 11:09_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT<strong>: My kind of day  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>: HeroDude

Dude my day was hardcore! But I'm a bit worried about my brother, tbh. He's all quiet. Well, he's usually quiet, but today he's quieter than usual. It's kind of weird. When we got in from school, he went straight to his room and shut the door behind him. He never does that! He always plays games with me on the PS3 and Xbox after school, but today he hardly even looked up from the ground. And he didn't come for dinner! We had pancakes for dessert (his favorite!) and he didn't open his door an inch. I'm seriously worried.  
>But enough worrying for now, back onto the good stuff!<br>School dragged, but Physics was pretty good, and then when I got home, I played an awesomely terrifying game! It was awesome! I'm gonna go now, I'm tired!  
>See you guys tomorrow!<br>HeroDude  
>Posted: 282/12 22:53

**COMMENTS:**

**Author:** TheAwesomeMe  
>Woah, you seriously like Physics? Dude, you seemed awesome until that came up!<br>And your brother? He'll be fine, probably just has homework or something.  
>Homework is totally UNAWESOME! I've got like, ten essays, all due next week! UNAWESOME OR WHAT? I'm not doing them, I'm not wasting my awesome time on unawesome things like that!<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 23:01_

**Author:** HeroDude  
>Dude, I'm not the only one awake! Yeah I like Physics, got a prob? I like Physics, deal with it!<br>My bro doesn't get like that over homework. He probably did his homework in about five minutes flat when he got home, 'cause he's a nerd like that :/  
>I just don't know…<br>Well, it'll be fine in the morning!  
>I know right? I have LOADS of essays and stuff, some due next week, some due about a month ago. I still haven't done them, and I'll probably forget the rest too :  
>See ya!<br>_Posted: 28/2/12 23:03_

* * *

><p>(ANThis next section is in story format.\\)

-  
>I remember what happened earlier today. I had a blast, but some things…they were strange. Like Matthew's disappearance, and his behaviour…<p>

As we reach the school, a bunch of people come over to us and start chatting animatedly to me about random stuff like crappy school and crappy homework and what such-and-such did to so-and-so last night. On the exterior, I act as if I care, listening and laughing and nodding. On the interior, I couldn't care less about their gossip. To be honest, all I want to do is sit and chat with Matthew or think by myself. I never have the time to do that anymore though. I'm always crowded by a bunch of random people who I can't even remember the names of.  
>I ain't kidding when I say that I want out of this popularity circle thingy that has grown around me.<br>When the bell rings, I turn to where Matthew stands, or at least, was standing. I wonder where he could be, as he always walks to class with me first thing. 'He probably saw one of his friends or something and went with them.' I shrug off the worry easily.  
>In art, our teacher is lecturing us on abstract landscape paintings.<br>"Abstract is your own style, and when asked what the finished design is, there are no right or wrong answers. Abstract art can be used to express anything at all, and is used widely within the world around us in art. Today, you're going to be painting your own abstract landscapes."  
>Though on the outside I look bored out of my mind, inside I am pretty interested, and am looking forward to working with abstract paintings.<br>Matthew isn't in any of my classes until Music fourth, and Physics last, so I walk down to Home Ec with the usual crowd of anonymous faces until we get to the kitchens.  
>Today we're supposed to be making pasta, so Feliciano Vargas looks pretty excited – he is an Italian who is pasta mad. His twin, Lovino, seems to prefer tomatoes, but can still cook pasta pretty well. Lovino is partnered with a Spanish dude called Antonio Something-Or-Other (his last name is really long…), who loves tomatoes just as much. They sit across from Feliciano and his partner Ludwig Beilschmidt, who is German. He has a pretty strict personality, but seems to be a little softer around Feli for some reason.<br>On my table is me and my partner, Gilbert (Ludwig's brother!), who claims that he is not German, but that he is Prussian. It's the same thing anyway, Prussia doesn't exist anymore!  
>Across from us sits a Japanese guy called Kiku Honda (I've always wondered if his family made those cars…) and a Chinese guy called Yao Wang (who looks like a girl from behind…). If you haven't noticed already, we are a multi-cultural school.<br>So, halfway through the lesson, the teacher leaves to get something from the storage closet down the hall. Gilbert, being the awesome troublemaker that he is, grabs a frying pan from our cupboard and runs around the classroom with it, pretending to hit people on the head in a pretty good impression of Elizaveta Herdervary, a Hungarian girl who, quite luckily for Gilbert, isn't in our Home Ec class, or else he'd be a crumpled wreck on the floor by now.  
>Our teacher comes in and BAM! Gilbert has a detention. He doesn't seem to care anyway, as he casually replaces the frying pan and comes to help me with the pasta.<br>After break in Registration, we are on the computers (as always!). This time though, our teacher has assigned us the task of writing our first journal entries on the school's new journal website thing. I type in some random crap and sign off the computer as the bell rings for third period – German.  
>I don't even like German, but I have to take it 'cause I had it in Elementary school. And Middle school. I'm not even that good at it! I struggle to understand half of what our teacher is talking about. I guess the only reason that I'm still in the class is because I copy off of Gilbert half the time.<br>Today, we get put into pairs and we have to work together to have a conversation in German. I'm paired with Arthur Kirkland, a British guy on the student council who is a bit of a nerd if you ask me.  
>"Hey Arthur." I say to him as the rest of the class starts conversing in the foreign language (not exactly foreign for Ludwig and Gilbert though!).<br>"Hello Alfred." He sighs back. He seems to dislike this class.  
>"Hey, Arthur, why'd you take German?"<br>Arthur looks at me inquisitively before replying; "Why do you ask?"  
>"'Cause you don't seem like the type of person to do German. I'd imagine you in French or Spanish or something."<br>"I would never want to learn French, I despise French! And I had to take German because of what I had in Primary school." I remember that Primary school in Britain is the same as Elementary school in America.  
>"You don't seem to like this either."<br>"No, I don't particularly like this either. I'd rather just do English and no other languages, but I guess that I'll have to cope." Arthur is probably the best at English in our year, so no surprise there!  
>After that, we start our German conversation, noticing that the teacher has a beady eye on us.<br>After German we have Music. I like music, 'cause I get to make so much noise! Today I am doing the drums, but on Friday I'm on the Electric guitar! It's really cool getting to just let out your rage on the drums and strum madly on the guitar. Matthew is on the keyboards on a Tuesday, but today the keyboardists have been put on the xylophones 'cause the room they usually go to is being used. On a Friday, Matthew is on the acoustic guitar. He's pretty good at both, but he's just started learning both, so he's not up to Roderich's standard. Roderich Edelstein is the school's resident musical genius. He's Austrian, and must be able to play all of the instruments ever made! On the piano, he is the best, but he's just as good on everything else as well. Today, he looks a bit hacked off that he's not on the keyboard.  
>After music, I try to get over to Matthew to ask him where he was in the morning, but I'm stopped by a crowd of people wanting to eat with me, and Matthew is gone by the time I get to where he was.<br>After lunch is maths (boring as usual!) and then Physics. If you asked me what my favourite subject was, and I answered truthfully, then I'd tell you that it was Physics. Nobody knows this apart from Matthew, but I'm fascinated by it. I love learning how all of the electrical stuff and radiation and stuff works! But in class, I wear a bored expression, though inside I am paying absolute attention.  
>Nobody sees through the mask.<br>On the way home, I chat as usual to Matthew, who is a lot quieter than usual, and is staring permanently at the ground as we walk. When I ask him questions, he answers with a nod or a shake of the head, or just a shrug.  
>He never acts like this.<br>When we arrive home, he goes straight to his room, shutting the door behind him. I assume that he's just getting changed or doing homework, but half an hour later he still hasn't come out.  
>"Mattie, y'coming?" I call on him. "I'll start without you if you don't come soon!"<br>"I'm not playing today, go on without me." My brother answers in his quiet voice.  
>I'm starting to feel pretty worried now. He never gets like this! We always play a video game together when we get back from school. I try to rid myself of the worry, telling myself that he's probably just tired or something, as I start up the PS3 and start playing a really scary and awesome horror game.<br>At dinner time, we call Matthew through, and he answers, "I'm not hungry. I'll eat later if I get hungry."  
>We tell him it's pancakes for dessert.<br>"I'm not hungry, I'll eat later."  
>Pancakes are his absolute favourite.<br>Now I'm really worried.  
>Matthew doesn't go through to get food all night. I wonder what's up with him.<br>'He seemed fine this morning…'  
>Had something happened to him at school?<br>I think about the day and Matthew and random stuff as I drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>I lie in bed, remembering the day. It had been the same as usual, but perhaps a tad worse. I ponder over the events of the previous hours, thinking about the dilemmas of being almost invisible…<p>

"Goodbye Alfred." My mother says to me as she kisses me on the head as I leave the house with the real Alfred.  
>"I'm Matthew mom, that's Alfred…" I point to Alfred as my mother apologises for mixing us up. <em>Again.<em>  
>Alfred chats to me about his life, TV, video games, the horror film he watched last night…<br>I inwardly sigh. My step-brother talks a lot.  
>I nod at Alfred's talking, saying things like "yeah" and "uh-huh" in the right places as my mind wanders.<br>When we reach the school, we are surrounded by a crowd of Alfred's friends – or at least, people who Alfred talks to every day. They shove me out of the circle, probably not even noticing me, and I decide to leave my brother with his cronies.  
>I walk towards the art department; it'll be warmer inside than out and I don't want to get pushed around on the stairs during the hourly stampede to class.<br>In art, our teacher is telling us about an artist called Gustav Klimt. Klimt drew and painted using really original and unique designs and patterns, which we have to imitate on our own landscape drawings that we drew the other day.  
>Second is Home Economics. Our class is across from Alfred's, so we hear the laughter when Gilbert runs around with the frying pan before being scolded by their teacher. I imagine Alfred, laughing and joking and chatting with his classmates as they cook.<br>In our class, we are doing theory work on dietary fibre. Everyone works quietly, occasionally whispering to a neighbour or asking for the teacher's assistance. The people on our table don't talk at all, as none of us really know each other that well. Sitting beside me is Arthur Kirkland. Across from him sits a Korean student named Im Yong Soo and a Russian student named Ivan Braginski (who is probably the scariest person you'll ever meet, especially when he sits on top of you and doesn't even notice…for a whole lesson…).  
>At break, I find my friend, who is from Cuba. The only thing is, he sometimes mistakes me for my brother, who he hates.<br>"You! Why are you here? You stupid American, go away!" he screams at me as he punches me and I try to explain how I am not Alfred, but I am Matthew, his friend.  
>When he finally realises it's me, he hurriedly apologises, probably feeling guilty for punching his friend.<br>I forgive him, and the bell rings for registration.  
>In registration, we are told to write our first posts on the new journal website that was made for us school pupils. I don't even think about what I'm typing. My hand flows over the keyboard, typing a post which I expect nobody to read.<br>I post the journal and refresh the page after a few minutes.  
>Your post has three comments.<br>After a moment of shock, I read and reply to the comment before signing out and getting ready to leave for French.  
>I have French third. At the same time, Alfred has German, but I had French in Elementary school, so I have had to take it here too.<br>Not that I mind.  
>In class, I am paired up with a student of French nationality, Francis Bonnefoy, for a speaking exercise.<br>"Ah, bonjour mon ami!" He says to me as the class begins their conversations.  
>"Bonjour monsieur Francis." I reply.<br>We talk like that in French for the rest of the lesson.  
>Next is music. I'm in the same class as Alfred for music,, but on Tuesdays we're supposed to go to another room for keyboard while the drummers drum in the usual room. Today though, the keyboarding room is being used, so we have to go on the xylophones instead.<br>I don't particularly mind xylophones, but Roderich looks pretty pee'd off not to be on the piano.  
>Lunch isn't eventful, and neither is maths. Physics isn't eventful either, but somehow I'm feeling pretty down.<br>On the way home, I don't talk at all, trying to sort out my scrambled thoughts. I keep my head focused on the ground, and I can feel Alfred's eyes on me, probably wondering what's up.  
>When we arrive home, I shut myself in my room and lie on my bed. I tell Alfred that I'm not playing video games with him today. I spend the rest of the night lying on my bed, thinking, refusing meals, even the pancakes, which happen to be my favourite dessert.<br>I do this for hours on end, eventually drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>: Hey again! This is just a story on the side of the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy.  
>I got the idea at school, and a lot of it is based off of real life.<br>_My art class was doing abstract, and has previously done Gustav Klimt._  
><em>My HE class was making pasta today.<em>  
><em>My registration class is just before third period, and we're in a computer room.<em>  
><em>I have a modern language third period on a Tuesday (Spanish).<em>  
><em>I had to go on the xylophones instead of keyboards today in music, and I do acoustic guitar on Friday. The drummers are really loud and annoying.<em>  
><em>I had maths fifth.<em>  
><em>I had science last, and I'm thinking about taking Physics as my elective science next year.<em>

I based this on real life A LOT.

I'm rambling now.

Thanks for putting up with my rambling :)

I'll probably add more chapters with different characters' journal entries.

Whose journals should I do next?

Thanks!

~RandomWriter57 :3


	2. iJournal 2 The Vargas Twins

**SHORT INTRO:** Hey guys! Thank you for the faves and reviews on the last chapter!  
>The reason why I'm putting in an intro is because a review had a suggestion as to who should do the next journal entries…<br>I'm sorry! I had already half written this chapter when I got the message  
>I'm gonna do the suggested people in the next chapter, okay? Sorry!<br>Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>It had been just a day since iJournal had been introduced to the students of World Academy W, but you could already tell that the plan was succeeding. Students were contributing effectively to the site, and many problems had already been seen as solved.<p>

In this chapter, we shall see entries from two more students; this time, they are from Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Pastaaa~!

**AUTHOR:** TomatoBoxFairy  
>Ciao everyone! I decided to write a journal entry! It sounds really cool, so here it is!<br>Today I had the most amazing pasta ever! It was really good and I was really hungry and I ate it and I felt much better!  
>My friend says that you're supposed to write interesting things on here that people will care about, not pasta…<br>I met this really cute girl today and I talked to her and!  
>He says I can't write that either…<br>Well, I have nothing else to say! Hasta la pasta!  
>~TomatoBoxFairy<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 11:06_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: HeroDude  
>Hey dude! There's nothing wrong with talking about the things you like! Most of what I typed up yesterday was random stuff like that anyway! Keep talking about pasta and girls as long as you like!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 11:07_

Author: TheAwesomeMe  
>^The not so awesome dude above me is right you know. The awesome me wants you to keep talking about your awesome stuff! It's awesome!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 11:08_

Author: TomatoBoxFairy  
>Grazie buona! Ve~ you guys are really cool! Grazie, grazie, grazie!<br>Pastaaaaa~!  
><em>Posted: 292/12 11:09_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Damn Idiots…  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> BuonoTomato  
>Ciao, b*stardos. I was forced against my will to write something here so you better enjoy it!<br>Ngh…I don't know what to put!  
>I'm frustrated! My brother is annoying the hell out of me over here yelling random crap about pasta and stuff. How can he be so idiotic when he's so good at stuff like art and chores? He makes me feel like sh!t!<br>And then there's the f*cking tomato b*stard. He's even worse!  
>Why does he always make me feel weird whenever I go anywhere near him? It's like my stomach is about to explode or something! Plus my heart starts throbbing like a bird in a cage and I start to get really warm. I better not have a f*cking fever!<br>Oh crap, here he comes now.  
>Arrivederci, b*stardos.<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 11:04_

COMMENTS:

Author: TheTresBienMoi  
>Ah mon cher, the feeling of the stomach, it is like butterflies, non?<br>Ah, that is the feeling of l'amour! You are simply in adoration of this tomato person!  
>If you need any advice on l'amour, then please, don't hesitate to ask moi! I shall help you with your problems as much as I can, mon ami.<br>Adieu!  
><em>Posted: 292/12 11:05_

Author: BuonoTomato  
>Shut up you b*stard! I do not need any help from you and I am NOT in love! Not with that tomato b*stard! Oh hell no!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 11:08_

Author: TheTresBienMoi  
>Ah, of course, after realization comes denial. Well, you may convince yourself of that for as long as you like, but you will have to accept it sooner or later mon cher!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 11:09_

Author: TheAwesomeMe  
>I gotta agree with ^him^. You sound pretty lovey-dovey over this guy…so who is it? Tell all the details!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 14:47_

Author: BuonoTomato  
>Shut up! I am NOT in love so there are NO details! Stop bugging me about tis sh!t!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 15:32_

Author: TheAwesomeMe  
>I smell denial! That is totally unawesome! Stop denying it and spill the bill already!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 15:51_

Author: BuonoTomato  
>I AM NOT F*CKING DENYING ANYTHING! Get off my back already!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 16:02_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Ve~  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> TomatoBoxFairy  
>Ciao again! I thought I'd write another entry 'cause there's been some weird stuff happening…<br>Well, my fratello is acting weird…he's always grumpy…  
>Well he's always been grumpy but he's acting even more grumpy than usual. It's pretty worrying…<br>And whenever fratello and mine's friend comes over fratello goes really red and starts to look kind of weird…is he sick?  
>Please tell me if you can help!<br>Arrivederci!  
>~TomatoBoxFairy<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 19:35_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: ElEnigmaRojo  
>What? Lovi's ill? We gotta help him! He could have a fever…just put him to bed with a damp cloth on his head. Should I come over to help?<br>Adios, and tell Lovi to get better soon!  
><em>Posted: 292/12 19:38_

Author: TomatoBoxFairy  
>Ah, ciao Antonio! Don't worry; at the moment fratello is fine. He doesn't seem to be ill. See you tomorrow! Arrivederci!<br>_Posted: 29/2/12 19:40_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> BuonoTomato  
>Dammit! I am not in love and I'm not in denial! Stop telling me so! Stupid f*cking idiots! If you dare tell me so, then I'll hunt you down and kill you! Ciao losers!<br>~BuonoTomato  
><em>Posted: 292/12 23:12_

**NO COMMENTS**

* * *

><p>'<em>Dammit!'<em> I scream in my head, frustrated and tired. I've just read the recent comments on my first journal entry. Stupid website. Stupid b*stards commenting stupid things on his entries. I am most certainly NOT in love with that tomato b*stard, nor will I ever be!  
><strong>Well, you do have the symptoms of a love-struck little pup<strong>_._ A voice in my head reasons.  
>'<em>Shut the f*ck up, you're just an f*cking idiot!'<em> I tell the voice subconsciously, angry with it for telling me such nonsense.  
><strong>Well think about it, your brother is exactly the same over anybody he likes.<br>**_'Well yeah, but he's an idiot and he's always like that.'  
><em>**Think back to what happened today. Think about how you felt. Now am I being an idiot?  
><strong>I grimace at the elusive voice but obey it's orders anyway.

"Lovi~!"  
>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is running towards me, arms outstretched. When I notice him, I sense that horrible feeling cropping up on me, my stomach flipping and my heart rate speeding as my face heats up. Antonio rushes towards me into a back-breaking hug, greeting me as usual.<br>"Hola Lovi! Que tal?" He then notices my brother and hugs him, though it seemed it was not as tight a hug, and it was shorter. After doing so, he proceeds to turn to me and spew out some random crap that I can only pretend I'm listening to. Feliciano slips away to find his friends, leaving me to deal with the hyped-up Spaniard.  
>Luckily for me, the bell rings moments later. Antonio and I start walking to class, the former still jabbering on to me about this and that.<p>

Hours later, I am reading the comments on my first journal entry, thoroughly annoyed. Some b*stard had commented telling me that I must love the tomato b*stard! As if I'd ever fall in love with that b*stard!

In the next class, once more the Spaniard continues to chatter in my ear. God, he can be really annoying at times!  
>But somehow, that d!ckhead knows how to make me smile.<br>Woah, where did that come from? Am I turning sappy?  
><em>'Calm down, you're not turning sappy.'<em> I tell myself. '_That b*stard is obviously rubbing off on you.'_  
>I resolve the problem in my head as Antonio turns to ask, "Hey Lovi, you alright?"<br>I feel my face get warmer. Dammit, why is my face getting warmer?  
>"I'm fine. It's none of your business anyways, tomato b*stard." I tell him unsmilingly. I can fool even myself when I want to. Antonio's face brightens a bit as he answers.<br>"Okay! It's just you were looking a little out of it. Hey, why is your face red? Are you ill?" He looks worried now, and is checking my forehead for a temperature. My face gets even warmer than before at his touch.  
>Now that I think about it, he has soft hands, for a guy, that is.<br>Wait, why am I thinking about how soft his hands are? I really must be turning into a sop!  
>My goldish brown eyes meet his green ones for a second, and I find it hard to pull away. His eyes really are beautiful, all sparkly and an amazing shade of green…<br>Wait a second – stop this soppiness! Why am I being such a stupid idiot? Stop saying how beautiful the b*stard's eyes are!  
>Antonio is looking even more worried now, even suggesting asking the teacher if they could go to the nurse's office. Now that I think about it, I am feeling a bit lightheaded. I nod silently at the Spaniard' suggestion and he tells the teacher, who gives us a note therefore excusing us from the class.<br>As we walk down the corridor, I notice my companion giving me concerned sideways glances every so often. I guess he has a right to be worried, but it still makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
>I think he notices my discomfort, as he quietly apologises, still giving me the occasional glance.<br>When we reach the office, the nurse suggests I rest for a while as Antonio heads back to class, somewhat reluctantly. I lie back on the bed, glad to be able to rest my light head. I feel myself drift…I'm falling…

_I'm on the edge of a cliff. The rocks are crumbling at my feet as I contemplate the decision of jumping. Suddenly, I am grabbed from behind and pulled away from the edge of the cliff. I do not try to struggle, as I have not yet made the crucial decision. I turn to discover my captor; a male who is slightly taller than me, with wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He wore a worried and slightly angry expression.  
>"Why would you consider committing suicide?" the guy asks. "Why? Do you have a reason to think of ending your life so suddenly?"<br>I look wordlessly at him, trying to communicate my reasons through a connection of the eyes. He seems to understand, nodding at my action. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.  
>"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispers to me, holding me closely. I nod into his chest, hugging him back. That's when something hits him on the back, and we stumble backwards off the cliff.<br>Together we fall._

I wake up pretty suddenly, startled by the strange dream. '_Why did I have such a weird dream?'_ I ask myself. _'I'm not contemplating suicide, so why would I think of jumping off a cliff?'  
><em>I ponder this for a while, finding no resolution in the end.  
>Soon, the nurse comes back in. She takes my temperature, telling me afterwards that it is at a normal state and that I should return to class when ready. I check the nearby clock for the time.<br>'_14:20…is it worth going to class?'_ I have to go anyway, so I grab my bag and head on up to the computer room where our English class is currently working.

When I get to class, my peers stare at me in curiosity, probably wondering where I could have been for two and a half hours. When I give the teacher my note, I occupy one of the few seats left – oh joy, it's next to the tomato b*stard.  
>"Lovi, hola! How are you feeling?" the Spaniard asks in a worried tone.<br>"I'm fine b*stard. I was just dizzy, that's all." Oh crap, my face was burning again.  
>"Are you sure? You look a little warm…"<br>Great. That b*stard noticed.  
>"I'm fine, it's just really warm in this room."<br>That's when the bell rings, signalling last period.

I am so glad when school ends. I can't be bothered with the sh!tty stuff at school. I just want to get home and lie down and sleep.  
>Feliciano is chattering happily in my ear about his day, which was probably perfect for him. Lucky b*stard.<br>I stay silent, mostly ignoring my brother. I'm still thinking about the weird-as-hell dream I had. It couldn't have been a sign, could it?  
>'<em>Don't be an idiot.'<em> I tell myself strictly. '_What would it be a sign of anyway? Depression? Suicide? You don't feel depressed and suicidal, so what would it be?'_  
>By the time we arrive at home, I have managed to convince myself that it was just a dream, no need to get all worked up about it.<br>In my room, I've managed to sit on my bed and remove my shoes before realising one key factor of the dream.  
>I was being comforted by Antonio.<br>And I was accepting his comfort.  
>"C-CHIGIIIIIIIII~!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>: Okay, so this chapter seems pretty short…  
>I put my all into it, so I hope you liked it!<br>Okay, so if any of you read the intro thing, then you know who I'm doing next. But who should I do after? I wonder…  
>Also, if any of you have any ideas as to what Germany's username would be on this website, please let me know 'cause I have no idea at all.<br>Thank you for your patience, reviews, faves, watches etc.  
>I LOVE YOU ALL! COOKIES FOR ALL!<br>*glomps you and gives you cookie*  
>Thanks again~<br>Hasta luego!  
>~Random ^-^<p> 


	3. iJournal 3 Francis and Arthur

As one could probably tell, after two days of journal entries, the fad was dying down a bit. Many students stopped checking the website unless necessary.  
>Even so, some still read the journal entries and commented, mostly for gossip purposes. Others wrote journals for various reasons – mostly for something to do or for advice on problems.<br>One of the two people's entries today is for the purpose of just having a good moan about the things that they find annoying. The other is to preach about something they love.  
>Today, we shall see the entries of Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Ticked off  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> Gentleman  
>Hello my dear chaps. I shall warn you now, I you don't want to read the ramblings of a ticked-off student, then I'd stop reading now.<br>Well, as you can probably tell, I am thoroughly ticked off for a number of reasons.  
>Firstly, some of my fellow students have absolutely <em>appalling<em> behaviour and _no_ sense of manners _at all_! Not to spoil your fun or anything, but when you joke around and mess about in class then some of us get put off the work which we would actually like to get finished within the allotted time space.  
>Secondly, how can you laugh so hard when being scolded by a teacher? It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. You are being told off for being loud and annoying, and all you can do is laugh? Although, in some cases, I do admit that you are not the only ones at fault. Take, for example, gym class on Monday. You lot are laughing and joking and generally being loud and obnoxious, so there is no wonder why the teacher gets angry. You laugh during the scolding, and you too shall be scolded. Though the teacher really shouldn't have branded you a stupid idiot – three times no less. If one expects to be respected, then one must respect others first. How can you pass this kind of disrespect off as a simple slip of the tongue? The victim was <em>almost in tears<em> when you finished scolding them after class. That is not exactly what I'd call respectful or civilised behaviour to say the least.  
>Thirdly, what you are <em>not <em>supposed to do in a test is muck about. It is that kind of behaviour that gets you a detention and keeps the rest of the class from getting a good grade – or learning at all for that matter.  
>Well, I think I shall end my rant here. To all who read this, I thank you for putting up with my rambling and I hope that you take my opinions into consideration.<br>Good day to all.  
>Gentleman<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 16:03_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: HeroDude  
>Woah dude, take a chill pill! You don't need to be so uptight all the time, relax! You sound like you really care about your studies, which is a good thing, but you don't need to be so stuffy about it! We're just having fun dude!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 16:21_

Author: TheAwesomeMe  
>The Awesome Me totally agrees, once again, with the not-so-awesome guy above me. (Stop saying what I'm thinking before the awesome me can put it on before you!)<br>Anyways, you should really stop being so unawesomely stuffy, 'cause people like the awesome me aren't stuffy nerds like you, making the awesome me and any other awesome people…well…awesome.  
><em>Posted: 13/12 16:25_

Author: OMGLikeTotally  
>OMG did a teacher actually call someone an idiot? OMG that is like, totally not cool! They should like, totally be sacked like, now!<br>But you need to like, seriously lighten up. You seem like, totally stuffy and boring. I mean, I like, guess that it's like, good and all to like to study so much but you should like, totally learn to have some fun!  
><em>Posted: 13/12 16:29_

Author: KartoffelnUndWurst  
>I partially agree with the author of this journal. Ja, it is important to have fun, but it is more important to be able to work hard academically and to have fun after school hours.<br>Also, people should treat each other with the respect that they are treated with, meaning that the teacher in that class should be punished by the headmaster. That shall probably happen as long as the victim has told another teacher.  
>Guten abend.<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 16:43_

Author: Gentleman  
>Thank you for all of your comments everyone, though I must point out that those who say I am stuffy have probably not noticed that they are the type of people that I was talking about before. Also, I did warn you that if you didn't want to read my opinions on the subject, then not to read it.<br>To KartoffelnUndWurst, thank you for your view on the matter. I am happy to hear that someone has some sense and agrees that people shouldn't mess around in class. As far as I've heard, the victim told a teacher after being pulled out of a later class. The one at fault should be punished accordingly.  
>Good day to you all.<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 16:56_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> L'amour!  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> TheTresBienMoi  
>Bonjour mon cheris! I am going to write this journal on a much loved topic of mine that I hold close to heart – l'amour!<br>For those of you who do not speak the language of love and passion, l'amour is French for love!  
>So, I must stress the fact that life cannot be complete without l'amour, and I feel pity for those who live in a world without love. You must be near suicidal, all of this 'forever alone' business that is floating around.<br>Who do I hold my amour for? At the moment, a certain Brit has caught my affections. He hasn't realised it yet, but he probably holds his amour for moi, and he will most likely deny it at first. I'm sure he shall succumb to my seduction after a while though, worry not!  
>Ah, the joys of l'amour!<br>Do you feel the joys of l'amour?  
>Adieu!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17:18_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: HeroDude  
>Dude, I am so sending a link of this journal to Iggy! He is going to freak out and kill you :D<br>Posted: 1/3/12 17:23

Author: TheAwesomeMe  
>AWESOME! I wanna see this guy's face after being pummelled into submission by Iggy!<br>Posted: 1/3/12 17:26

Author: TomatoBoxFairy  
>I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to show him…but I'm glad you're so passionate about the thing that you care about! Ve~ I'm sure the person you like will like you back too!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17:30_

Author: BuonoTomato  
>You are such a pervert…let's hope "that person" does kill you…or at least knocks you out leaving someone to run you over…<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17:31_

Author: TomatoBoxFairy  
>Fratello! Please be nice…<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17:34_

Author: TheTresBienMoi  
>Please don't tell Angleterre! He will kill me! And TomatoBoxFairy, merci for understanding!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17: 40_

Author: HeroDude  
>Too late~! :D:D:D:D<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17:42_

Author: Gentleman  
>Francis Bonnefoy…..you…are….so….DEAD!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 17:43_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Zut Alors!  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> TheTresBienMoi  
>Zut alors! This is why you do not tell my dear Angleterre about my journal entries! He is going to kill me, most certainly. Why was I cursed to be so beautiful yet so envied?<br>Well, what has been done cannot be undone. I suppose now he knows how I feel he will realise his own feelings and have the amour for me!  
>Adieu mon cheris!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:14_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: Gentleman  
>Go die in a hole, frog. I don't care what you think, I don't like you and I never will! In fact, I hate you! I <em>despise<em> you! Understand yet? STOP BEING A TWT!  
><em>Posted: 13/12 18:21_

Author: TheTresBienMoi  
>Ah, you are denying your feelings! You feel the amour, non? You love me really :3<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:25_

Author: Gentleman  
>Shut up you idiotic French prt, you know I hate you, always have and always shall. Don't try to win me over because all you'll get is a broken heart and a broken body most likely.<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:31_

Author: TheTresBienMoi  
>You love me, you love me! You would never hurt me, would you mon petit lapin?<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:34_

Author: Gentleman  
>I hate you, I hate you! I hate your guts and I would simply adore killing you and removing your entrails…..<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:42_

Author: HeroDude  
>Aaw, a lovers quarrel! Go beat him up Iggy! Fight, fight, fight!<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:46_

Author: Gentleman  
>IT IS NOT A LOVERS QUARREL YOU TWT! And yes, I shall go and 'beat him up' as you so bluntly put it. It will by gory though, just a warning.<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:49_

Author: HeroDude  
>YEAAAAAH! I AM SO WATCHING THAT! :DDDDDDD<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:53_

Author: TheTresBienMoi  
>Please don't discuss my death on my journal…and please don't kill me! D:<br>_Posted: 1/3/12 18:54_

* * *

><p>I hit my head onto the keyboard, releasing an assortment of various letters, numbers and signs into the text box. '<em>Merde,<em>' I think, '_my dear Angleterre ees going to kill me! Zut alors!'_ I type back a reply before refreshing the page to another death threat. 'What 'ave I done wrong?' I wonder, thinking back…

"Bonjour, Angleterre!"  
>Arthur turns around. When he notices me coming, he starts to walk briskly in the other direction.<br>"Angleterre, don't walk away!" I call after him, following him at a similar pace. Suddenly, he turns around and says loudly, "Stop following me you twt. I don't want to talk to you."  
>I stop walking towards him, staring after him as he marches into the school. People are staring. I wave at the people and make my way inside, heading for my first class.<p>

All day, Arthur avoids me, giving me death glares when he catches me looking at him. At the end of the school day, he rushes home so as to stay away from me. 'Why are you avoiding me, mon petit lapin?' I question him inside my head as I sit on my bed at home, staring at my Facebook profile. Suddenly, it hits me. The reason why Arthur is avoiding me. When it comes, there is no shaking it off; it is the most probable explanation.  
>Arthur Kirkland loves me.<p>

* * *

><p>I shut down my laptop, tired of the idiots on that journal website who think that I have feelings for that frog. Oh hell no, how could they ever come to that conclusion! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He is a right twt and he deserves to go die in a hole. Literally.<br>I rack my brain for a clue as to why they thought that I would _ever_ like that frog. He must have a different girl/boyfriend every day – no, every hour. He flirts with everyone, even the teachers. He follows you until you start to have the tiniest flicker of emotion for him before pouncing on you. He is the one person who I despise the most. Plus, he's French, and I generally dislike French people (no offence of course). If people think I would ever like Francis Bonnefoy, they should go back to Primary school.  
>And somehow, the deluded prt has convinced even himself that I like him! Seriously, I am going to kick his ar$e into oblivion tomorrow – no kidding. I don't care if I'm given a detention for it, because as long as I get to kill him, I'll be happy.<br>Plus, there may-or-may-not be someone else that I have feelings for…but I'm not sure yet. But I'm absolutely positive that I will always hate Francis Bonnefoy. _Always._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong> I'm sorry for the late update! I have no time any more, it's maddening! I'm also sorry for the short and crappy chapter here.  
>Just to let you know, ArthurIggy/England does hate Francis/France and will not love him ever in any of my stories. I hate that pairing!  
>So, who do you think Iggy likes? (I have no clue myself; I just wrote what came to mind)<br>Thank you for the reviews, faves, watches etc. I'm really glad you like my story, I wasn't sure if anyone would!  
><strong>I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>  
>Cookies and cake for everyone!<br>Also, sorry about my bad French, I don't take French so I'm not too familiar with the language.  
>Also, Germany's nickname is now KartoffelnUndWurst, which means 'PotatoesAndSausage'. I couldn't think of anything and the only person who offered any ideas said it should be something to do with wurst or potatoes so…<br>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!  
>~Random \( = ¬ = )


	4. Help pwease! Not new chapter sorry

Hey guys! Sorry but this isn't the next chapter...it's just an **important notice **for all you readers.

**I have writer's block at the moment, and it seems to only be effective on this story.  
><strong>Seriously guys, I can't come up with any ideas for the next chapter!

So I have a request for any readers who can help -

**Please help me come up with ideas! If you have anything that could be in the next chapter or if you have an idea as to who's iJournal entries should be next, please tell me! I really would appreciate the help, so if you can, please help me!**

Sorry for the trouble, (and possibly hyping people up for the next entries).

**I'M SORRY! Have some virtual cookies, hugs, cakes, etc...**

Sorry, love ya all!

Please help if you can!

And also, check out my other stuff! _This is What you get for getting Drunk _is in need of readers, me thinks.

TTFN!

~Random, who feels exceptionally guilty at the mo'. (TT_TT)\(-_-)


	5. iJournal 4 Stalking Troubles

_Day 4 of iJournal – Successful so far, many people having their problems solved. Population has dropped, but is still trending well._

This is what the Headmaster of World Academy W's screen read as he checked the report of the first week of their journal website, exclusively for the pupils of the Academy. The headmaster smiled with satisfaction at the statistics; his school would definitely get a good report on the International School Sociality and Emotional Status Survey, or the ISSESS. This survey was a very important part of a school's reputation, for the school with the worst score on the survey would be shut down, or at least be suspended until the staff had been taught how to help students out more. If the headmaster wanted his school to get a good score, he had to provide evidence that his students had a high Emotional IQ and that they were not depressed and suicidal without the school's assistance in recovery. Thus, the idea for iJournal was born – a website where they could pour out their worries, in all anonymity! Of course, the staff were not allowed to look at the site, but the headmaster's grandsons would report to him weekly about what was happening on the website. So far, they had told him that people had problems but they were being solved easily, so there were no worries – his grandsons understood the significance of the ISSESS on the school. The headmaster sighed happily before shutting down his computer and gathering his belongings. How he loved it when things went right.

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> A good day, da?  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>: MotherRussia  
>Previet! I am writing this to tell you of my good day, because it is very interesting.<br>Well, this morning was normal, with my little sister freaking me out and my big sister fretting over the house fares. We soon left for school, which was the same as normal. At break and lunch, I had a wonderful time asking people to become one and stalking a friend of mine.  
>After school, I came home and did my homework, with my little sister watching me the whole time – which is kind of freaky but I'm used to it. Then we ate a dinner of pirozhki made by my lovely big sister. And now I am typing my day up for you to enjoy too.<br>I shall go now, before my little sister knocks my door down.  
>You will become one now, da?<br>MotherRussia  
><em>Posted: 23/12 19:04_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: MarryMeBigBrother  
>Brother…unlock the door…let's become one…marriage…marriage…<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:05_

Author: HeroDude  
>Dude, you got yourself one crazy stalker there!<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:07_

Author: MarryMeBigBrother  
>^Say that again and I'll stab you!^<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:08_

Author: FarmingGirl  
>Please don't fight!<br>I'm glad you had a good day brother! Also, I'm glad you liked my food, I should make it more often. Have a good night!  
><em>Posted: 23/12 19:11_

Author: MotherRussia  
>Thank you big sister.<br>Little sister, I am not opening the door! Please go away!  
><em>Posted: 23/12 19:16_

Author: MarryMeBigBrother  
>Marriage…marriage…marriage…marriage…marriage!<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:17_

Author: HeroDude  
>Gross…isn't that illegal?<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:19_

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> Nihao! Please stop…  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>: NihaoShinatty  
>Nihao! This is just a note for someone in my class aru…<br>Please stop stalking me…  
>It's creepy…<br>Seriously, you're being stalked, you should know how it feels to be stalked. I doubt you like it, so please don't do it aru.  
>Thank you!<br>NihaoShinatty  
><em>Posted: 23/12 19:51_

**COMMENTS:**

Author: Gentleman  
>You're being stalked? If that's happening, you should really tell a teacher about it. They can't just let their students stalk each other, not if they aren't comfortable with it. Please consider that the teachers would try to help you as much as they can, so it is a good thing to consider.<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:56_

Author: TheAwesomeMe  
>Yeah, I agree with Mr. Uptight up there. Stalking is not awesome, so you should really beat up that stalker and take them to the teacher's office saying "this unawesome guy is stalking me". That'd be awesome!<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 19:58_

Author: Gentleman  
>That's not exactly what I meant…<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 20:01_

Author: MotherRussia  
>I am sure this person isn't that much of a stalker, right? Maybe they want to tell you something?<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 20:03_

Author: NihaoShinatty  
>Well, think of it as Natalia and Ivan. Natalia is the crazy stalker, and Ivan is the victim. I'm not sure she wants to tell him something, she just stalks him 'cause she loves him…<br>…which is wrong, aru.  
>So, I don't think this stalker wants anything.<br>I'm thinking about going to a teacher about it, but I'm not going to beat them up first…  
>Thanks, aru.<br>_Posted: 2/3/12 20:06_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…Maybe…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: <strong>Yeah…so…  
>I bet you all hate me at the mo'…<br>WELL.  
>I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block for only this story (which is stupid). I was able to KINDOF get over it, and write this much. BUT.<br>When I was trying to think of for the people's POV part my mind came up a total blank. I've been trying to come up with a plot for THAT ONE PART for like, a week now. Still nothing.  
>So, I am tremendously sorry that I've only done the journal entries in this chapter, and I'm sorry if they're crappy. I really was having trouble writing this chapter.<br>HERE'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO:  
>I'm gonna continue writing this story, and I may, in the future, come back to this chapter and make it AWESOME, per use of Prussia's favourite word.<br>SO.  
>Any ideas for what I should do next chapter? They'd be lovely, but it's not necessary.<br>SO.  
>I'm sorry once more for a crappy and really short chapter, but the next one (I hope) will be LOADS BETTER!<br>Thank you if you took the time to read this.  
>Also, thank you to EVERYONE who has favourite and story alerted!<br>Also, the people who reviewed: Niji-chi, crumbtheif, HiddenCreek and IHeartGiripan: THANK YOU! I luvz ya!

SO PLEASE CAN EVERYONE CONTINUE THEIR AWESOMENESS BY READING, ALERTING, FAVING, AND REVIEWING!

Thank you all very much, and sorry for the crappy short chappie! (it rhymes!)

~Random \(T_T)/ W00t.


	6. Soweee : Not new chapter, but important

Hey...I'm sorry but this isn't the new chapter...again...sorry...

This is just a quick notice for you readers...

Since I'm having trouble coming up with...well...anything for this story (major writer's block):

**This story is going on a bit of a hiatus**

****I'm sorry!

As I said before, the aforementioned writer's block is causing me to be completely unable to come up with anything for the next chapters of this story. I'm not completely giving up on it though! I will probable pick it up in July or early August, since that's when I'll have more time to update. If you're lucky, you might get a chapter in June, but smething tells me that I'll be really busy then...

If you have any ideas of what I could do, then I'll embrace them with open arms and give you a million virtual cookies! Seriously, I'd really appreciate it...but it's okay if you don't have any ideas or don't want to give away your ideas.

So, if you want to read any of my other stories, go ahead! Please, don't think they're going on hiatus because of this! I have two other Hetalia stories that I'm focusing on:

**Hetalia Truth, Dare or Question Thingy! / The Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy -** Basically as the title says.

**This is What You Get for Getting Drunk - **England gets drunk, and the aftermath is...interesting...

So please check out my other stuff, but in the meantime, arrrivederci!

~Random ( = ¬ = )7 *salutes you*


	7. Author's Note - not discontinuation

Hello there.

*cue the bricks*

So...it's been a while.

_Okay I know it's been over a year and a half shush._

Now.

I thought I'd better tell y'all about my plans for this story.

Because there are plans for this story.

You see, this is the only one of my stories that has not got the 'complete' tagged on the end. And you see, I'm determined to change that.

But I'll be doing things a little differently.

It has been a year and a half, after all.

I have plans. Lots of plans. For this story. But the story will be so much more than just this.

There will be more narrative, and the characters will actually have storylines that intertwine with the main storyline.

There will still be iJournal. There will still be the entries and the comments and all of that, but on a much more...well...it'll be bigger and better than before. I might even make a prototype of the iJournal site, so you guys have a better idea of its format and such.

The stories will be more realistic, more planned out, _better_.

I will not give up on this.

Of course, it might be a while until I get the new version up.

I want to finish writing both _Pomodoro Prince_ and this before I think about uploading either of them.

The earliest I could guestimate is the end of 2013 - this year.

It might even be the two-year anniversary of this before I get the new version up.

But please bear with me.

Thank you all for your support, be it that which you've given in the past or that which you may continue to give as the new story goes through its stages.

If you hate me and have long since given up on this story, that's fine by me too.

Thank you all once again, and sorry for taking so long to do anything about this.

~RandomWriter57 ( = w = )7 *salutes you*


End file.
